sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Alloin Lucias
"Oh my Satan!" -Alloin, Sugoi Quest for Kokoro THE MOVIE Alloin is the right hand man to Bitch Vantas and fellow member of Vriska Serket's gang. He's a Satanist who has a small piece of Bitch Vantas's Demon powers and loves music from the early 2000's. He attends School-chan with everyone else. Appearance Alloin is one of the only trolls in the series with an actual canon Homestuck certified blood color (violet purple). He has fangs that stick out from his bottom lips. He has messy black hair with a noticeable curl of hair, and tall, sharp horns. He constantly wears an expression of malevolent glee. Casual He wears a dark grey sweater with a pentagram as his symbol. He has long black pants as well. School Outfit His school outfit is the standard Japanese boys' outfit, a black jacket with gold buttons, black pants, and tyrian purple dress shoes. He wears his sweater underneath. Personality Alloin-kun is a very smug and selfish purple blooded seadweller and he's a total jackass who has no friends. He’s very self-centered and loves to hear himself talk so he will drone on forever about any topic especially if it’s about him or Satan. He’s constantly reminding everyone about his affiliation with the underworld by emphasizing on the “HELL” in hello and often adding an “UN” to holy shit. Alloin believes that "God" and "Jesus" are bad, offensive words because of his Satanist status. He lets Vriska and Flayme think that he's a pushover because MILF-sama told him not to harm them. He tries to act cool but he's a very unsavory and undesirable person. Powers & Abilities Bitch Vantas gave Alloin some of her Demon powers in exchange for his loyalty towards her. How skilled he is at using them is unknown, however. Relationships Vriska and Flayme He is part of their gang, who gains benefits from Bitch-chan in exchange for loyalty and harassing students that Bitch-chan dislikes. Alloin is pushed around by these two on the regular because they believe that he is weak and a pushover. His boss Bitch-sama said not to hurt them with his Demon powers, because she still needed them. Bitch Vantas He is her right hand man, and she gives him Demon powers in exchange for his undying loyalty. He does her bidding and respects her enough to listen to what she says (kinda contrasting Sakura Katana-chan and Doctor-chan's relationship). This can be seen when he puts up with his colleagues' abuse because Bitch told him to not use his new Demon powers on them. He does however betray her when he realizes that she lied about killing them all. Sakura Katana-chan It is his mission to help Bitch inhibit Sakura-chan. They are enemies due to circumstance, since she murdered Flayme and Vriska, and is the enemy to Bitch-chan. He also thinks that she is hurtful, violent and mean. Sakura-chan actually fights him in the movie and kicks his ass at first, even when he threatens to use his Demon powers. He kicks her ass though. Trivia * He is the creator's actual fantroll *He is a misunderstood cinnamon bun Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Students at School-chan